Fim
by moorg
Summary: Eu chegara tarde. A única coisa que sobrara dela era o seu cadáver." SongFic com a música Fix you do The Offspring.


**Fim.**

Eu chegara tarde. A única coisa que sobrara dela era o seu cadáver. Excessivamente branco, gelado, sem vida. _Igual a mim._

A minha Bella tinha sido levada para nunca mais voltar. Mais de cem anos de solidão e escuridão esperando que o dia amanhecesse, e este é impedido por um eclipse. Um eclipse eterno que nunca mais iria desaparecer. James vencera e sugara todo o seu sangue, tirando-lhe a vida. Fui um inútil. Não cheguei a tempo e permiti que isso acontecesse com ela, minha Bella, meu amor, _minha vida._ Aquela que me fazia sorrir e não me sentir um monstro. Aquela que me fazia sentir quase um humano de verdade. Aquela que eu amava incondicionalmente. Se fora.

**She wakes up  
**_Ela desperta_**  
Rage and grace  
**_Raiva e graça_**  
Pulling me closer, pushing away  
**_Me puxando, me empurrando_**  
And me  
**_E eu_**  
The sharpest thorn on your vine  
**_O espinho da sua vinha_**  
Twisting and turning  
**_Girando e virando_**  
We're all intertwined  
**_Estamos todos interligados_

Seu corpo gelado estava entre meus braços. Minhas lágrimas inexistentes desciam de forma descontrolada e eu urrava de dor num coração até então morto. Ele sangrava incansavelmente e eu sentia a dor daquilo. A dor de ser perfurado no meio do peito e ter um órgão vital arrancado, de perder a coisa mais importante que tinha em minha existência. Isabella Marie Swan me deixara de forma que eu não poderia fazer nada para estar com ela. Minha existência não tinha mais motivo.

**Broken wing  
**_Asa quebrada_**  
Empty glass  
**_Vidro vazio_**  
Words that scream and bounce right back  
**_Palavras que gritam e são rejeitadas de volta_**  
She says, you know  
**_Ela diz, você sabe_**  
We'd all like to rearrange  
**_Todos gostaríamos de nos reorganizar_

Provavelmente ela estaria agora em algum lugar maravilhoso que exalasse alegria, felicidade e bondade. Eu não teria isso quando partisse para o outro plano. Iria arder no inferno, junto com todos os monstros semelhantes a mim. Isso se existe um outro plano para mim, se o que me aguarda não é vagar pela eternidade, algo não muito diferente do que venho fazendo nos últimos cem anos.

**I wish I could fix you  
**_Eu queria poder consertá-la_**  
And make you how I want you  
**_E fazê-la como eu a quero_**  
I wish I could fix you  
**_Eu queria poder consertá-la_**  
And I wish you could fix me  
**_E queria que pudesse me consertar_

Eu queria ter chegado antes. Antes dela ter tido o corpo ferido, os ossos quebrados e o pescoço perfurado. Antes daquele imundo ter lhe encostado um dedo. Queria ter sido mais forte para tê-lo pego antes, tê-lo destruído e tê-la salvo. Queria ter sido egoísta e tê-la transformado em vampira. Tal egoísmo de pensar assim, me faz o ser mais desprezível do universo, mas não sei se serei capaz de sobreviver em um mundo onde Bella não exista.

**I wish I could heal you  
**_Eu queria poder curá-la_**  
And mend where you are broken  
**_E melhorá-la onde está quebrada_**  
I wish I could heal you  
**_Eu queria poder curá-la_**  
And I wish you could heal me  
**_E queria que pudesse me curar_**  
**_**Ha la la la**_

Levantei-me com Bella entre os meus braços. Não esperei que a minha família chegasse, não era necessário. Vaguei abraçado com o cadáver de Bella por dias. O tempo para mim não importava, nem o cheiro que ela adquirira. Ela seria sempre a minha Bella e eu a amaria eternamente independentemente de insetos a decomporem ou urubus a nos rodear. Eu a carregaria comigo até que tivesse consciência o suficiente para enterrá-la e tentar viver sem o seu calor aquecendo o meu corpo eternamente frio e empedrado.

**Â…Â… A beaming sunrise buries the night  
**_Â… Um raio de Sol enterra a noite_**  
The setting sun destroys the light  
**_O pôr do Sol destrói a luz_**  
Then she says, baby, I've gotta get going  
**_Então ela diz, amor, eu já vou indo_**  
Cutting each other**_  
Cortando uns aos outros_**  
Without even knowing  
**_Sem nunca saber_

Um mês. Um mês foi preciso para que eu conseguisse separá-la do meu abraço e enterrá-la. Sentia que, junto ao seu corpo, enterrava o que um dia fora o meu coração e todos os momentos felizes que já tivera em toda a minha eternidade. Ela estava me deixando completa e definitivamente.

Chovia lá fora, mas eu não me importava. Fechei os meus olhos e fiquei debaixo da chuva sentindo-a molhar o meu rosto. Sentia as gotas de água caírem nos meus olhos e escorrerem pelas minhas bochechas. Sentia-as como as minhas lágrimas. Lágrimas estas que nunca pude derramar literalmente, e as gotas de água faziam o seu papel me libertanto de um choro reprimido e silêncioso. Bella poderia estar me vendo agora. Pelo que a conhecia, deveria estar insatisfeita por me ver assim, chorando por uma _simples humana, _mas eu precisava desse momento. Estes seriam os meus ultimos momentos que eu estaria _vivo, _pois a partir de hoje eu apenas sobreviveria. De forma metafórica, já que estava morto há muitos anos. Esperaria a fraqueza me dominar e veria o que estava reservado para mim no fim. Inferno, vaga eternidade ou, com um pouco de esperança, _Bella._

**She sees a million stars like holes in the sky  
**_Ela vê um milhão de estrelas como buracos no céu_**  
All God's tears for her they cry  
**_Todos os Deuses choram suas lágrimas por ela_**  
And I am in her rain  
**_E eu estou na chuva dela  
_


End file.
